Servitude on the Dutchman
by Teamo-Seto
Summary: This is taken out of a scene from Dead Man's chest. Will Turner and Jack Sparrow's daughter, Alianara Ali or Aliana for short , are captured and must serve under Davy Jones, discovering long lost family on the way.
1. 1 Beginning the Servitude

I stared across the bleak black ocean and watched the angry waters tear at the wrecked boat a couple hundred feet away. It was broken in half against the rocks and its sails hung in tatters. That was the ship we were seeking? I had been on the Flying Dutchman before, and that didn't look anything like it.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will asked, seeming to voice my own thoughts. "Doesn't seem like much."

"Don't underestimate her." My father said, trembling a little. Was that shake from too much rum, or fear?

"Jack, if you are wrong, I will tear you apart." Will assured my father, malice filling his voice.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, leaning my head towards Will, taking Will's mind off my father. "I'm coming with you, and you are not saying anything about it. I have a personal score to settle with Davy Jones."

"You're a fourteen year old girl! You can't go on board!" Father complained.

"Make me, Captain Jack Sparrow." I snarled back to him, raising an eyebrow and leaning forward a little as a challenge.

"The plan is that I am going to go on board and search the ship until I find your bloody key." Will replied. "And I will cut down anything in my path."

"Nice plan." My father said, walking forward a little with his famous swagger. "It's simple and easy to remember."

I climbed down the railings into the longboat that awaited Will and I on the churning sea. I took the lantern Will extended to me and watched as he stepped in. My black braid whipped in the wind and I secured my shirt with a hand. I wore traditional men's clothes: a puffy linen shirt, loose canvas pants with a scabbard and sword, and leather boots. The only difference was my shirt was held together at the back with a thin leather thong. I had kept it like that for five years, since people seemed to like tearing open the back of my shirt. I grabbed one of the oars and began to row. Will followed suit. As we left the Black Pearl, my father called, "If you do get captured, just say that Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. It might save your life!"

"Thanks, Dad." I replied. I watched as the Pearl's lights began to wink out. Will and I were on our own against the devils of the never-ending Caribbean Sea.

"What kind of score do you have to settle with Davy Jones?" Will asked as he tugged at one of the oars.

I applied an equal amount of effort to the oar I was holding and replied, "I'll tell you another time, when you actually need to know. One thing that you do need to know right now, though, is that I plan to take the Flying Dutchman apart plank by plank."

I actually meant to as well. Will rolled his eyes at my teenage confidence. "Alianara Sparrow, you are the strangest girl I have ever met, but there is no one else I would like to have by my side on the Flying Dutchman."

"Just don't tell Elizabeth, ok?" I said, worried about her jealous reaction.

"She'll understand." Will assured me calmly. I dug my fingernails into the wood, trusting Will's judgment. I trembled as I stared at the wreck. I had been on the Flying Dutchman before but it hadn't looked like this. The longboat crashed against the barnacle covered wood with a thunk. I leapt into the wreck with Will following closely after. Everyone on board seemed to either be dead, dying or hiding from something. Will carried the only light that penetrated the darkness: a lantern with its flickering yellow flame. I turned and realized again that the Black Pearl had put of all of its lights.

"Let's see if we can find that bloody key my father needs so bad." I hissed. "This place is creeping me out."

Will nodded. My hand wrapped tightly around the hilt of my sword and he did the same, then He ran over to a man tugging a rope for the sails.

"It's no good, mate. You've run aground." Will told him. The guy's hands were bloody and mangled. I turned away, trying desperately not to scream.

"No. There's something under us. Foul smell, big teeth…" The man shuddered and went back to pulling his rope.

"Kraken." I snarled, watching the deck in worry. All of a sudden, the deck was rocked violently and I fell over. I leapt back to my feet just in time to see the sea churn and the real Flying Dutchman rose eerily from the depths.

"Oh. My. Bugger." I hissed, trembling. My mouth almost fell open in fear. "We are in big trouble."


	2. 2 Davy Jones's Old Buddy

**It takes a while for me to update. Have patience, my friends.**

Will and I drew our swords and watched as the crew of the Dutchman appeared out of nowhere. I parried every slash as well as I could, but I was overrun. One of the crewmen, whose face resembled a puffer fish, grabbed my arms to pin me, and I bit his arm as hard as I could, but he did not let go. A bright flash of light was caught in the corner of my right eye, and I turned in Puffer Fish's grasp to see Will waving a torch, trying to fight off the Dutchmen's creatures.

"Attaboy, Will!" I cheered. I kicked viciously at my captor, but he covered my mouth with a free hand.

"Get back!" Will yelled, swiping the crew with the oil torch, but he was knocked from behind by a heavy lobster-like fist. I hissed at the bearer of the hand: Maccus, Davy Jones's hammerhead henchman. The crew gathered around Will's stunned body and laughed evilly. Even though I could do nothing about it, I still felt as if I was betraying Will. I watched as we were lugged on board the Flying Dutchman, along with the rest of the derelict's crew, to meet our fate: Davy Jones.

Will stirred awake as Davy Jones came to see the new recruits to his crew. The heavy peg thunked against the wooden planks and the monstrosity of the depths emerged. His tentacles flailed about and his face was set in a line that showed no mercy.

"Five men still alive, the rest have moved on." Maccus said. Davy Jones gave a slight nod, and walked to one of the dying men. He leaned down and lit his pipe, a great fat sailor's pipe.

"Do you feel dead?" Davy Jones asked, blowing smoke into the man's face. I knew how the guy felt, and I saw the dying man shaking as he nodded. The smoke came out of one of Davy Jones's neck tubes as he continued. "Do you feel the dark abyss?"

The man nodded again. Davy Jones continued to interrogate the man, making him feel bad about his sins and offering him a place aboard his crew, postponing the 'judgment' for 100 years. A man objected, placing his faith in God for an afterlife. I pitied the poor fool. On the sea, Davy Jones WAS God, and he decided how you would spend your afterlife. The objecting fool was decapitated and knocked into the sea. My hand flew straight to my neck, remembering things I had wanted to forget. The man accepted, so Davy Jones moved on.

"You two are neither dead nor dying!" Davy Jones snarled, approaching Will and I with malice. I gulped, watching the algae covered tentacles lashing the air in anger. "What is yer purpose here?"

Will and I looked at each other. My heart was racing in my chest like a wild stallion, and I could wager Will wasn't much calmer. He nodded slightly and we looked Davy Jones directly in his cold black eyes. "Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt."

"What is yer purpose here?" Davy Jones asked again, trying to clarify that we had actually said what we had just said.

"Jack Sparrow. Sent us to settle his debt." Will said, keeping his calm with each word.

Davy Jones ran his eyes over us and he began to laugh in his disgusting voice. It took me a great amount of effort to hold still, for that laughter had haunted my nightmares for years. It sent shivers up my spine and bead of sweat danced along my hairline. I wanted to turn my eyes away, but I was riveted on Davy Jones as he turned to look angrily at the Pearl, which was sailing away into the distance, and disappeared, probably to converse with my father. Most of the crew went as well, and as us new recruits sat there on the bench waiting, I let out all my breath in a rush of panicked air. I gripped the bench with both hands until my knuckles went white and I shivered slightly in from the cold wind and from fear. It took a lot to scare me to this point, but Davy Jones, his crew, and his demonic ship fit right into that category.

"I thought you never got scared." Will noted as he patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"It's Davy Jones, Will." I murmured, looking him in the eye. "You'd have to be a complete and utter fool not to be."

Will nodded his agreement and shivered slightly. Will was no fool. He was afraid too, but he just was better at hiding it. I squared my shoulders, trying to stay calm. Will looked at me and asked, "You seem to know a lot about this ship and how this crew behaves. Any tips?"

I nodded slightly. "Obey all orders given to you, watch out for the whip and be a good sailor. I have heard stories about those who weren't. They got sent straight to the depths. Oh, and you saw Hammerhead guy? It's my job to torment him. If I get in a fight with him, stay out. Ok?"

Will nodded just as Davy Jones and his crew reappeared. I jumped a little in my seat, which brought Davy Jones's attention to me. He looked me over and grinned his disturbing grin. "Well, well, well. Welcome back, Aliana. Did you like me so much that you returned?"

"Can it, Jones." I snapped back. "You know I wouldn't have come here without a good reason. I vowed to take your ship apart plank by plank, and I intend to keep that promise. Besides, I would never serve under you if I had a choice. You pitched me overboard the last time we met, remember?"

Will raised an eyebrow and was about to speak, but I gently touched his arm in a signal not to. Davy Jones replied smoothly, "I remember. Too bad yer father don't care 'nough 'bout ye to fetch ye back from me. Ye know why he told ye to say that you would settle his debt? He owes me his soul, and he thought that ye and yer bonny boyfriend were 'nough to settle it! Well, there'll be more joining you two to settle yer father's debt, and now ye serve under me for his sake!"

I could sense Will's rising anger, and I could sense the flush of rage that went up my cheeks, but we did not respond. We were immediately called to our stations to begin work, and I dragged myself to my feet, not looking forward to our coming torment. In a moment of joy, I spotted Maccus, the hammerhead, standing aside with the whip in his hands. I couldn't resist a jab. "Hey, Shark Bait!"

He whipped his head around and stared at me in a mixture of surprise and rage. I grinned, waved three fingers in a mocking wave and called, "I'm back!"

Will smiled grimly, and watched me take off in a run with Maccus's swearing in my ear. "Enjoy yourself, Ali!" He called, jogging over to join me.

"We will!" I shouted back. Oh, how wrong I was!

**You know the deal. Read and review, please. As a note, thank you for all the feedback that's been given to me. I haven't gotten this many reviews for a while. So, as another note, leave me some idea what you would like to happen. I have a plan, but I may need some fresh ideas for this story. Thanks, nos vemos pronto!**


	3. 3 Whipping Time

**Hey, sorry it's taking me a while. Exams are coming up. Here's Chapter Three, with the brand new discovery! By the way, most of the dialogue is somewhat based from the movie. I don't own anything from Pirates of the Carribean.**

I tugged at the thick rope with all my strength, waited a second, and then pulled again. Davy Jones's organ kept time in the background, but the sound was so mournful, I could not bear to listen fully. The methodical rhythm of the workers was useful for letting your mind wander, and I spent that time imagining what I would do to my father the next time I saw him. It was hard to decide between disembowelment and strangling him. This daydream kept me occupied for most of the days, and on my first big problem day, I was shocked out of it when I heard someone call my name.

"Hey, Sparrow!" I immediately looked up, and was immediately told. "Secure the mast anchor!"

I raced up the steps over to a rope which was being used to haul up the cannon I was pulling. A boy ran over to grab the rope and I yelled at him, "Step aside!"

"Mind yourself, boy!" He yelled back, securing a hold.

"I sure as shooting am NOT A BOY!" I yelled. "Let go!"

"Hey!" He yelled back, turning to stare at me. It was a boy a couple years older than me. Barnacles covered his face, and a starfish cupped his left ear. Algae grew in his stringy black hair and he stared at me with bloodshot black eyes. "No. Alianara."

In his shock, he let go of the rope. The cannon dropped back to the deck with a crash and I was dragged over to the side of the deck, nailing my head on the deck. I heard wood breaking and yelling, but one sound filled my ear. "Haul that weevil to her feet!"

I felt hands drag me up and throw me against the old rope ladder. The leather thong in the back of my shirt was ripped out and my shirt back was thrown open. The bosun angrily yelled, "Five lashes to remind you that orders must be followed!"

Maccus grabbed the whip and said, "I have a score to settle with her. Let me do the whipping!"

"No!" The boy yelled, shoving Maccus out of the way.

"Impeding me in my duties, eh?" Maccus snarled. "You'll share the punishment."

"I'll take it all." The boy replied, his voice husky.

"Will you now?" Davy Jones rumbled, walking over with his swagger. "And what be the reason for this change of heart?"

"My sister." The boy replied, staring at me in respect. "She's my sister."

"I'll take what I am owed, Seaweed Brain!" I yelled at him, my voice raging with injured pride. "You stay out of this!"

"For once, that annoying little brat is right." Davy Jones said. "Maccus, you may continue. Someone restrain him!"

Two of the crew restrained the boy, who I guess actually is my brother. Maccus walked over and held the whip up. "One."

The whip carved into my back and it took all my willpower to hold my mouth shut. It hurt like the dickens as the rawhide sliced into my lower back. "Two."

"Three." More pain, but I relaxed to lessen it.

"Four." The slash was weak. Something bad was coming. I realized that this was the killer lash. Maccus had always done this, four weak and then one final lash that cut straight down the centre of the spine. I relaxed as well as I could. I heard the boy swearing in anger and if I tilted my head up, which I did, I could see the whip coming down.

"And five!" Maccus called cheerfully as he brought down the final blow. Even the relaxation didn't have me prepared for it. As soon as the rawhide touched my skin, I tensed and the whip cut right through to the bone. Somehow, he flicked the whip so it went in between my vertebrae and it touched my spinal cord. Unable to control myself, I threw back my head and screamed bloody murder. Everyone on board the Dutchman, Will, Davy Jones, and Maccus included, covered their ears as my pained high-pitched scream tore into their eardrums. My father later told me that even though he had been at least five leagues away, he had heard me screaming, and so did the whole crew. I was thrown to the side down the steps and as soon as I hit the deck, I curled up into a ball to nurse my sores. A single tear slid through my closed lids, and soon, Will's hand came into my vision to pull me up.

"You have some explaining to do." Will said as he wrapped me in a cold embrace. I simply leaned my head on his shoulder and shook. I inhaled and began to tell him what happened with Davy Jones and me.

**Oooh, don't you just love cliffhangers? Read on, read on, and review, please!**


	4. 4 Alianara's Story

"Will, it's a very long story. I didn't find out Jack was my father until I was ten. I had inherited some of his skills, though: his charm, ability to seduce and his wild streak. I had just the person to practice my seduction skills on: a boy I liked a lot when I was eight. His name was Robert, Robby for short, and his father owned a large trading post in town. He was actually pretty handsome. Now that I think about it, Will, he looked like you. He liked me back, I think, but his only flaw was his out-of-control pride. No one could tell him what he could or couldn't do, and I think that's were the trouble started.

"One day, Robby took me out on his little sailboat. We were instructed to stay along the coast, so we did not get caught in the big ocean currents. That day, I didn't see why we shouldn't go out farther; the sea was calm, there was no wind, and the sky was clear and blue. I began to talk to Robby about our daily activities, sports, and such. He was amazed that I didn't know who my parents were, and he was impressed with my fencing ability. But I'm straying off track. He started boasting about his sailing abilities, but I told him foolishly that I was sure he could sail in these waters, but I doubted he would be able to sail on the open sea. I told him he was probably as good as a sailor on the open sea as I was on the duck pond, which was very bad. He got bright red with indignation and he replied he would and I should just watch him. He maneuvered the small craft into the bigger ocean currents and I was a little worried at that moment.

"We actually ended up sailing into a storm that we couldn't sail out of. The waves were actually far over my head, probably about five feet above. One of the giant waves actually destroyed our boat, dropping both of us into the depths of the sea. The small mast actually fell onto my stomach, dropping me to the bottom of the sea. I was unable to move, unable to live, unable to die. The waves were pounding my head and my hearing was slowly going and I realized that if there was any chance of me saving myself, I would take it. Davy Jones came and picked us both up. WE were only kids but he was willing to accept us onboard the Dutchman. Robby had such a massive pride that he didn't want to serve under anyone. So, he was sent to Davy Jones's locker, but I was desperate for survival so I accepted his oath for a hundred years. The only problem was that I was a horrible sailor, so within three months, I was sent to the Locker.

"About three months later, one of my friends, I think it actually was Barbarossa, came to get me. The thing I remember most about the Flying Dutchman was that Maccus used every excuse he could to whip me because as I was eight, I used to endlessly torment him. I have scars from his whippings. The bosun was actually my favourite person who whipped me. Wait, never mind, it actually was someone else, I think. My memory has faded. Anyways, when I got off, I swore that someday I would make Davy Jones pay for what he did to me. OK, now you know everything. Do you have any other questions, Will?"

"I actually have one more." Will said. "There was that guy who said he was your brother, do you think he was telling the truth?"

"Well, I did have a brother." I told him. "His name was Erik. He died at sea a couple months after I got back, so I can assume that maybe he was put on the Dutchman. Oh, well, maybe I can find out more, but right now, Will, the bosun is giving us the look that says we have five seconds to start working before we get whipped."

"Good idea, Aliana." Will replied, quickly jumping up to one of the work crews. I followed him just as quickly. I noticed that Erik was watching me as we were getting up, and I flashed him a quick smile of reassurance. Erik smiled back. I felt a bit happier now that I had found my brother, but I was still worried about what would happen to us later. Will had a wild streak and I realized that someone else named Turner was on board, so there might be some of the same confusion I had to face. I hoped that Will wouldn't have to be whipped; I didn't want Elizabeth to kill me. I pushed those thoughts out of my head and concentrated on working the rigging, sensing the whip lash marks somewhat getting deeper, which was an omen that there was more terror to come. I gulped. This was not going like I had wanted it to be. I wanted to get off this psycho boat soon.


	5. 5 We Have Our Heading

The next few days were uneventful. Well, uneventful to the Dutchman, it seemed. There were a few new recruits from a ship that had been destroyed by pirates, all boys, of course. I was the first and only girl the Dutchman would have under Davy Jones's command. I was slowly growing stronger, as was Will. The muscles in our upper arms and shoulders were growing more pronounced with each day. Elizabeth would have been very happy to see Will in the buffed state he was in. My back, on the other hand, was being torn up by whiplashes, given to me by Maccus for every possible offense he could think of. Some crew even got to play tic-tac-toe on my back with the lashes. With the harder lashes, I would end up screaming in pain and Davy Jones would have to play his haunting organ louder to try and cover it up. Erik would often cringe when this happened, and it was either him or Will who would end up retying the leather thong that held the back of my shirt together.

One day, though, Will was working with us to hoist up the cannon that Erik and I had dropped. Will, Erik and I were holding onto the same rope, so we all heard when the bosun cried out, "Secure the mast anchor, Mr. Turner!"  
I watched as Will ran up the rigging to get to the thick rope. Another man had come up to do it as well. My mind raced as I tried to remember who else was on board whose name was Turner. I watched as the two began to fight over the control of the rope, and I recognized the older man. The bosun wasn't my favourite person to have me whipped, it was Bill; Bootstrap Bill Turner.

"What do you think you're doing?" Will yelled. "Step aside!"

"Mind yourself, boy!" Bill replied.

"He called me up, so move!" Will replied just as simply.

"Hey!" Bill yelled, and then he turned to look at Will. I was in perfect view, so I could see Bootstrap's facial expression. A look of pure horror had crossed his face. I winced, for I had forgotten what the poor man had looked like. There was a starfish under his bloodshot right eye, and seaweed hung from his hair and clothes. Mussels and barnacles grew on his cheek and his pale yellow skin glistened with salt water. I heard his gravelly voice whisper, "No!"

The rope slid from Bootstrap's hand and Will, still holding on, was dragged over to the said of the deck. The cannon dropped and all the crew jumped out of the way. I almost got a cannon dropped on my head, and I started swearing bloody murder as I jumped back and the cannon missed me by a couple of inches. Maccus smiled a little, hearing my disappointment and anger instead of my constant joy and tormenting remarks toward him. I snarled at him, and was about to lunge at him in anger, but my attention was instantly drawn to the call from the bosun.

"Bring that weevil to his feet!" Will was dragged up, and Maccus kept a strong hold on my body so I would not run up and interfere. The bosun grabbed the whip and said, "Five lashes to remind you to follow orders!"

"No!" Bootstrap yelled, grabbing the whip to stop its downfall. He looked the bosun straight in the eye as he did so. The exact same dialogue that had came between Erik, the bosun and Davy Jones now began again.

"Impeding me in my duties, eh?" The bosun snarled somewhat joyfully. "You'll share the punishment."

"I'll take it all." Bill replied, his voice husky.

"Will you now?" Davy Jones rumbled, walking over with his swagger. "And what be the reason for this change of heart?"

"My son." Bill replied, confirming my thoughts as he stared at Will in fright. "He's my son."

"I was right!" I yelled cheerfully. Davy Jones stared at me and I explained. "If you take off the undersea decorations on Bill's face, he and Will look somewhat alike. Also, when I was onboard the Dutchman the first time, Bill used to tell me stories about his son Will back in Port Royal. I think the connection is pretty obvious, _Captain._"  
Davy Jones looked from Bill to Will and he began to laugh. "I see. Now, Bill, its either the bosun's hand that holds the whip, or yours."

The whip was handed to Bootstrap and Bill shook his head. "No. No."

Davy Jones tilted his head a little, and then he was about to give to the bosun when Bill snatched it out of his hand. The back of Will's shirt was ripped open and Bill stared in horror. I kept my eyes open as the first whip lash tore through Will's skin and he cringed. My eyes then closed and I was forced to listen to Will's restrained cries of pain without being able to help. Finally, I stopped thrashing and swearing. Will was then kicked over the deck and a simple sentence followed. "You had it easy, boy."

I jumped down and helped Will to his feet. Bootstrap followed and tried to help, but Will snarled, "I don't want your help."

"The bosun takes pride in cleaving flesh from bone." Bill said.

"So I am to understand that what you did was an act of compassion?" Will snapped.

"Yes." Bill whispered. I nodded my agreement as I tied Will shirt back together. Erik jumped down too. I raised a hand in a signal to stay back.

"Will, you were lucky." I told him. "Remember I had Maccus whip me? He's way worse. At least you had someone who cared about you do it. I had to be whipped by my biggest tormentor. Not that you are to blame, Erik." I added as I felt Erik's shame.

"I know." Erik replied. "I just wish that I could have actually done something to help you."

"You are not at fault." Bill said. "No of us are. It's Davy Jones. But at least we are together. That's what counts."

"Says you." I hissed. "I think possibly the most important thing for Will and I is getting off this gods-be-damned ship. We never swore an oath to the Dutchman, we came here to find this."

Will showed them the drawing of the key and he said, "We need to find this key."

I heard a crunching noise and I spun to look at the wall of the ship. The man who had melded into the wall, whose name was Ribbins, I believe, was trying to pull himself out. "The Dead Man's Chest." He moaned. I stayed straight, but more than anything I wanted to hide behind Bootstrap Bill. Ribbins's face was covered in stag coral and when he pulled his head from the wall, his brain remained on the wall.

"What do you know of this?" Will asked, leaning forward a little. I moved back, grabbing Erik's hand as I did so. He squeezed it gently, but I did feel the barnacles rubbing against my palm. Blood began to drip from my hand, but I ignored it. My eyes were riveted on Ribbins as he moaned.

"Open the chest with the key and stab the heart. No, don't stab the heart. The Dutchman needs a living heart or there'll be no captain! And if there's no captain, there's no one to have the key!"

"So, the captain has the key?" Will and I asked in perfect harmony. I shivered in fear once again.

Ribbins nodded and melded straight back into the wall. I looked at Will and said, in a tone of voice that I had inherited from my father, "Alright, we have our heading. Let's see if Davy Jones can point the way."


	6. 6 Condemning and Discovery

**Sorry that I've been taking forever. There is way too much stuff to do right now. Again, I own nothing of POTC.**

Will and I leaned against the ship's wall and watched the sailors playing a game. They flipped over their cups and were rolling dice. This game was one of deception and I explained that to Will.

"I vaguely understand the rules. They roll the dice and make wagers on what numbers will come up. It's a game of deception, so you can lie on what you have. The bet includes all the dice, not just your own." I told him. "Other than annoying Maccus, this game is the only thing I was good at. I almost beat the captain at it."

"What do they wager?" Will asked.

"The only thing they have." Bootstrap replied. "Years of service."

Erik nodded. "I have an extra thirty years on board this ship from that game."

"So," Will asked, after a short pause, "any crew member can be challenged?"

Bootstrap Bill and Erik nodded "Aye." Bill said. I stared at Will anxiously.

"Will…" I murmured. "I know that you will do anything to get…well, you know. But you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

He was. His voice rang pure and clear as he called, "I challenge Davy Jones!"

I put my face in my hand, shaking my head in sadness. Will was doomed. I heard Davy Jones's peg leg pounding the deck with each step closer to us. Looking up, Davy Jones was standing before Will with a smirk on his face. I resisted a shiver and moved a little closer to Erik, gripping his barnacle covered hand in barely concealed terror.

"I accept your challenge." Davy Jones asked, moving towards one of the empty tables that had been set down for their game.

Will simply walked over and sat down at the table, taking one of the cups of dice in his hand. I let go of Erik's hand and slid into a seat as well, flashing a grin at the two men. Will was about to object when I said, "Hey, I want to see if I am as good as I used to be."

I was frightened out of my mind, but I hid it all with bravado. Davy Jones hissed a simple, "The stakes?"

I looked at Will, letting him decide what he was willing to wager. Will coolly replied, "My soul. An eternity of servitude."

I said nothing, battling back a yell of anger. I had expected this, so I was quiet. I did hear, however, Bootstrap whispering, "No!"

"Against?" Davy Jones replied, looking at me.

I thought for a few seconds and calmly said, "If I lose, I will serve the Dutchman until you are no longer captain."

"No!" Erik hissed. He obviously didn't want his little sister to serve on the Dutchman. But I had a deep down thought that Davy Jones wouldn't forever be captain. I'd be alright. I hoped.

Davy Jones looked at Will next, asking the same question. "Against?" His voice was filled with swagger.

Will reached into a pocket in his shirt and pulled out the drawing of the key, throwing it onto the table, still folded. "I want this."

Davy Jones took it in his hand and opened it, looking at the ink in horror. "How do you know of the key?" He whispered.

"That's not part of the game, is it?" Will retorted, confidence filling his voice. He sat down and challenged, mockingly, "You can still walk away."

Davy Jones was stunned for a few seconds. Then, he slowly sat down, reached with one of his beard tentacles into his beard and pulled out the key. I wanted to snatch it out of his grip but I was worried that I would be killed on the spot. It seemed to sing with an earthly song, hanging alone on a cast iron ring. Davy Jones tucked it back in right after Will got a good look at it. We three grabbed our cups, shook the dice inside them and smacked them onto the table, open side down. A fourth hand smacked a cup onto the table. Davy Jones looked up in annoyance. "What's this?"

Bootstrap Bill sat down at the table. "I'm in, matching his wager."

"No!" Will objected. He whispered to his father, "Don't do this."

I nodded, wrapping my fingers in a death grip around my cup. "Listen to him, Bill. Don't."

"Die's cast." Bill said, by way of excuse. The rules said that all players who cast dice could not back out. "I bid three twos. It's your bid, captain."

Davy Jones looked at Will, a soft laugh rumbling in his throat. He closed his eyes for a second to think, then, enunciating each word, "Four fours."

I replied with a spontaneous bet, "Five threes."

The crowd around us chuckled. The laughter rose even more as Will made his bid. "Four fives."

"Six threes." Bill said quietly. I noticed that he had made two bids but I, again, said nothing. We slowly looked under our cups. I had made a good bet. There were five dice under each cup and I had three threes. I had a good feeling that somewhere on the table, I had my original bid. I said mine out loud again. "Five threes."

"Seven fives." Davy Jones said, dragging the last 's' out.

Will and Bill looked under their cups. A look was on their faces that I didn't like. "Eight fives." Will said after swallowing.

Davy Jones laughed menacingly. "Welcome to the crew, lad." He laughed again, but the laugh was cut off by Bill's hurried sentence.

"Twelve fives." He stared at Davy Jones's apprehensive face. He repeated the same sentence, but with a challenge. "Twelve fives. Call me a liar or up the bet."

"I've been called a liar myself for my trouble." Jones grabbed Bill's cup and exposed his lying dice: two threes and three twos. Slamming the cup back onto the table, he hollered, "Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship!"

The crew laughed and my heart cried out. Davy Jones looked at Will and I. His voice rumbled as he stood up and said, "Master Turner, Miss Sparrow, feel free to go ashore. The better next time we make port!"

Everyone burst out laughing and I started to jump to my feet. Will dragged me back down and clapped his hand over my mouth as curses flew muffled. All the crew walked away, including Erik, leaving the three of us sitting at the table. "Bill, I'm so sorry." I whispered, touching his hand.

"You fool." Will hissed angrily, leaning forward. "Why did you do that?"

Bootstrap had a sad look on his face. He stammered quietly during a thunderstrike, "Couldn't let you lose."

"It was never about winning. Or losing." Will replied coolly.

The realization dawned of what he meant on Bootstrap and I at the exact same time. We said it at the exact same time as well. "The key. You just wanted to know where it was."

"Brilliant job, Will." I said, slapping him upside the head. "You've condemned your father to eternity on the Flying Dutchman. Well, let's not let it go to waste. Let's find that key."

Bill nodded quietly. We all stood up and walked into the bunks. I swiped a bottle of rum off the headboard and swallowed a few mouthfuls. The warm surged into my body and my whip scars twinged. That key meant life and death to Will and I. We had to get it. I whispered quietly, "The Dead Man's Chest needs only one key and in order to find the key, we had to become dead men ourselves. Now, to get the key, must we risk our lives again to steal from the Dead Man of the Seas?"


End file.
